


[art] Match your lips up to mine

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Art, Community: bandombigbang, Crafts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So when I claimed the summary for this fic I was half toying with the idea of making a stage, since, y'know, theatre AU and it would look really cool, but I'm hardly the craftiest person ever so I didn't think I'd actually do it. And then I actually started reading the fic and got to the scene where Brendon auditions and I just knew I had to do it, had to at least try and bring that scene to life. So approximately five seconds after whining to twitter that I wasn't going to do it, I started planning. This doesn't look anything like my initial plan and I didn't do half as much as I wanted to (there were going to be seats! and stairs! and Pete and Ryan and Patrick and Spencer! alas) but I'm still pretty proud of it.</p></blockquote>





	[art] Match your lips up to mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_claudia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Match your lips up to mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853105) by [i_claudia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia). 



**Author's Note:**

> So when I claimed the summary for this fic I was half toying with the idea of making a stage, since, y'know, theatre AU and it would look really cool, but I'm hardly the craftiest person ever so I didn't think I'd actually do it. And then I actually started reading the fic and got to the scene where Brendon auditions and I just knew I had to do it, had to at least try and bring that scene to life. So approximately five seconds after whining to twitter that I wasn't going to do it, I started planning. This doesn't look anything like my initial plan and I didn't do half as much as I wanted to (there were going to be seats! and stairs! and Pete and Ryan and Patrick and Spencer! alas) but I'm still pretty proud of it.


End file.
